Among the Ashes
by SabbathKitten
Summary: Over a year after the events in Final Fantasy VII, Tifa finds herself back in the slums of Midgar. At the same time, the Turks have taken up residence as well. When everything is falling apart, is there hope left? Can Tifa find what she's looking for?ReTi
1. Chapter I

A story about Reno and Tifa? Why, that's unheard of! There's not even anything in the game to suggest it! Yeah, I know, but hey, that's what makes it fun! Ya know that special little thing we all have called an imagination? It gets pretty good mileage for this couple.

Hey, blame it on Rikku3 from the ACnet forums; she got me hooked :P

* * *

**Chapter I**

The train screeched to a halt as it entered the platform. Inside the car, filled to its capacity, people rose from their seats to join those already standing, grasping handle bars for support. Their faces were blank, devoid of any type of emotion. Even now, almost a year and a half after reconstruction, the great city of Midgar still drained the very life its occupants.

The steel scratched doors haltingly parted, and people mechanically emptied the car, filing out one by one to join their peers in the growing mass of humanity. Out of these doors came a young woman, a grudging resident of Midgar for many long years as the prospect of a real home was naught more but a dream.

Glancing at the crowds, she gave an involuntary shiver and tossed back a curtain of chocolate hair. The collar of her long trenchcoat brushed the tips of her ears as she straightened it and stepped onto the platform. Her gaze swept the area briefly, her heart fluttering against her chest as she wondered if perhaps today....but no. She was fooling herself, as she did every day when she looked for _him,_ hoping to find herself lost once more in those luminescent blue eyes.

Tifa Lockhart walked among the city streets, her hands curled into fists and jammed into her pockets. Cars flew past her, ruffling her dark ponytail, but she was lost within her own emotions. Many a time she had walked these dank streets, head bowed in thought as she recalled her past, and today was no different. _How difficult it is to bury the demons of the past when_ _they leer at you every day_, she thought, finally coming to a stop.

Looming above, her a neon sign boasted the title 'Seventh Heaven.' Her bar, rebuilt and reopened, more at the urging of her customers than herself.

Tifa pushed the swinging doors open and came to a dead stop. Her gloved hands remained splayed on the smooth wood as she stared at the hulking figure sitting casually at the bar.

Hearing her arrival, the huge black man swiveled on his bar stool to face her and smiled.

"Barret!" she cried in surprise. She snapped out of her trance and hurried embraced her friend and former AVALANCHE leader. Barret chucked soflty and patted her on the back once before releasing her.

"It's good to see you again, Tifa," he said, sitting back down and motioning for her to as well. She declined, gesturing to the customers beginning to straggle in and instead arranged herself behind the bar. Pulling her coat off, she asked,"So, what brings you here? I haven't seen you or Marlene in months. How is she?"

Barret tapped his thick fingers on the counter top and replied, "Marlene's doin' real well. Started school a few weeks ago, but she's happy. She's made a lot of friends already." He smiled in spite of himself, thinking of his daughter fondly. Tifa felt a pang of envy, but quickly brushed it aside. No one had forced her to come back to Midgar; it had been her decision. She picked up a glass and absent mindedly rubbed it with a rag.

The man was silent for a few moments. "So I heard _he_ left," Barret said gruffly. "Red said he showed up at Cosmo Canyon a little ways back and stayed for a few days. Said he looked a little frazzled, but he's okay."

The rag stumbled and stopped at this news. She set the glass on the counter top and sat down. "I'm glad to hear it," she replied with a falsely bright smile. She ducked behind the counter under the pretense of searching for a bottle. Barret cleared his throat uncomfortably, knowing he had hit upon a tender subject.

"You shouldn't worry 'bout him, Tifa. If he's too blind to see he has a good woman waitin' for him here-"

"Please don't." Tifa straightened up and dusted off her hands."I'm okay, really." She smiled again, feeling like a fool."So," she said, her voice taking on cheery tone as she changed the subject. "You never did tell me why you're here. Surely you didn't come all the way from Kalm just for a drink?"

Barret downed the drink he had been nursing. "You're right, but the drinks are worth it." He glanced around, and, evidently seeing no one suspicious looking, leaned in and whispered, "I been thinkin' of startin' up AVALANCHE again." He rubbed his gun arm thoughfully.

The young woman blinked in surprise. Restaring AVALANCHE had been the last thing on her mind.

"There's been strange stories goin' around. Stuff that sounds a lot like what was happening a few years back."

"ShinRa?" An eyebrow lifted casually at the thought.

"I dunno. I heard the Turks have been taking jobs lately. Seems like they've all become mercenaries. Their headquarters is supposed to be in a Sector near here."

Tifa leaned in closer as well. "Turks, huh? I heard they disbanded after ShinRa's downfall."

"'Fraid not. Three of 'em are still at it; that's another reason I stopped by Midgar, to take a look. See if they might give me some answers." He stood. "So, you in?"

She closed her eyes, thinking. "I'd like to sleep on it. Come back tommorow, and I'll give you an answer."

The doors banged open as a few more regulars entered and Tifa resumed her duties once more. It was only after Barret left, after buisness had died down to a lull did she allow herself to consider his offer.

* * *

Ok, so I finally got the first chapter up! I know, I know, no ReTi at the moment; be patient, I'll get there! 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

The chiming of the doorbell called the woman from her baking. Dusting her hands off on a towel, she wondered aloud, "Now who could that be?" and shuffled down the hall. Pulling open the door, she found herself face to face with a young man dressed in a smart navy business suit. He pushed a pair of sunglasses onto his forehead, revealing shocking blue eyes, and smiled at her.

"Ms. Norway?"

"Oh, yes! That's me," she said, taken back. "Maybe I help you?"

The man brushed a lock of ruby red hair from his eyes and explained, "We talked on the phone earlier. You said you had need of our services?"

"Oh, yes!" she cried again. "How silly of me! It''s a pleasure to meet you, Mr..."

He smiled once more and extended his hand."Reno, at your service."

"Mr. Reno, then. Please, come in." She opened the door wider and shooed him inside. The round woman lead him to the living room and urged him to sit down and have a snack. Unable to refuse her request, as she pushed him into a squishy chair that prevented him from getting up without assistance, he now sat with her, drinking tea, eating cookies, and wondering at what point he had wandered into hell.

Ms. Norway kept up a constant stream of chatter; everytime Reno began to speak, she burst into some new thought or revelation about cookies. "And did you know that chocolate chip cookies..." she continued her babbling while he discreetly inspected the house. Photographs and knick knacks adorned every shelf and table, and colorful ribbons decorated candlesticks. _She looks normal enough, but then again, it could be a clever disguise. I wonder what kind of job she has for me?_

"And after you add the sugar, you just-" she paused to take a breath (probably her first since answering the door, mused Reno) and he jumped on the opportunity.

"So, what kind of service do you require, ma'am?" Ms. Norway pause for a moment, as if she had forgotten the reason for her visitor, and then clapped her hands to her pudgy cheeks, crying, "Oh, yes! I'm so sorry, wasting your time like this, Mr. Rojo."

"Not a problem at all, Ms. Norway," Reno said through partly clenched teeth, trying to keep himself from leaping out of the chair and shaking the nut bag by the shoulders. It was fortunate for Ms. Norway, however, that she had seated him in that particular chair, for he was sufficiently subdued. It lead one to wonder if perhaps that wasn't her intent when inviting guests over.

The woman rose from her chair, saying, "This way, please," and headed down the hall. Reno followed, after a brief struggle in which he knocked over two lamps flailing his arms in an attempt to get free. He finally found that he could escape by sliding off the chair, as Ms. Norway had left her guest to fend for his own.

She reappeared seconds later with a small can in hand. "Aren't you coming, Mr. Relo?" Then she turned around again, waddling away like a penguin.

"It's Reno! " he called after her, but she either didn't hear or just didn't care. The frustrated man did a brief dance of insanity, making several rude gestures and punching the air, before following her squat figure once more.

She lead him to the backyard, a large patch of land brightened by flowers and several cheery birdfeeders. "I like to play with the birds that some around here," she explained. "I live by myself and it gets awful lonely sometimes."

"I can't imagine why," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"I think I saw a horse fly," he replied, saying it loudly as you would to a feeble old person. "I hear they're common here."

"Really? I've never heard that." Her tone was politely disinterested, and the woman quickly resumed her speech."As I was saying, it gets lonely around here. Why, I don't know what I'd do it if weren't for Mog."

"Mog?"

They stopped their march, and Ms. Norway pointed up onto the top most branches of an elm tree. Up at the very top, peering down at them with disgust, was a fluffy white cat, a red bow tied around its neck and a pom pom attached to it's head with a halo-like band.

Reno felt his eye begin to twitch.

Ms. Norway, or Absolute Whackjob, as Reno was beginning to call her, shoved the can into his hand. "Now, all you have to do is shake the can and yell 'Din din, Mogy-poo! Come get you frisky fritters!' and he should come right down."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Oh, my! He's quite tricky you know, I have to make sure he doesn't run away!" Absolute Whackjob waggled a stubby finger in his face. _Hell, I'd run away too._

Reno looked up at the cat and sighed. A job was a job; money was money. But damn, he'd give anything to shoot someone again.

* * *

Whew! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, that's why I got it up so quickly! Have no fear; RenoxTifa action is in store! (cough) eventualy ... 

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Elena lay sprawled on the bed, limbs askew, her breath coming in short gasps. Her eyes were glassy and an unhealthy flush had settled on her cheeks. Summoning forth the little energy she had left, she forced her aching throat muscles to project her weak request.

"I want....I want...chicken noodle..." she rasped to a tall black man at her side. He looked pained at her demand. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he licked his lips and said,"...We don't have any more."

The blonde woman's eyes became spheres of flame, and the man took a step back, fully aware he had unleashed her wrath.

"What do you mean we don't have any?!" she shrieked as loud as she could, which was barely above a whisper, yet still effective.

"...We just don't."

"Then go and get some, Rude! I'm practically dying here! I'm burning up with fever! All I ask for was some lousy soup and you can't even do_ that_?!" She ended her rant with a soprano screech.

_And the fluffed pillows every fifteen minutes, the special tea that takes an hour to make, the sandwiches cut into tiny squares so you don't have to chew them...._

"Are you even listening?" Elena struggled to sit up, prepared to give him a full lecture. Rude mentally winced, recalling her previous verbal lashings. "...I'll get more as soon as Reno gets back. He went out on a job, he should be back with some money soon."

Elena's mouth snapped shut, and, evidently satisfied, she layed back down with a sigh and closed her eyes. "He better, or I'll..." she began to mumble, but the outburst seemed to have drained the little energy she had and she now slept. It was amazing how she could keep an angelic appearance in sleep, yet be such a dragon any other time.

Life was not treating the former Turks well. After ShinRa was destroyed, the three had lost everything: not only their jobs, but their homes, their friends, and most importantly, their reputation.

"It's a sad time we live in when no one wants a hit carried out," remarked Reno one bitter afternoon. "I'm glad Tseng isn't here to see this." That remark had left the trio silent for some time. In the end, however, they all agreed. Yes, it was better Tseng hadn't lived to see these bitter days of reconstruction and, God forbid, peace.

Finding that they truly had hit the bottom, the Turks clung to the last thing they had: eachother. And life was fine for awhile, despite Reno's constant whoring, (or turning on his charm, as he called it) Rude's lack of communication, and Elena's temper. But money was tight, tensions were high, and Elena had fallen ill. Unless something came along...no, that couldn't happen to them. Not to the Turks.

A door slammed, rousing Rude from his thoughts. He leaned forward in his chair, catching a glimpse of a very disgruntled Reno. The man stomped into the room, his expression sulky, marred by fresh scratches across his nose and cheeks. Tufts of hair shot up at odd angles, and his shirt somehow managed to look even more dishevled than before.

"Don't. Say. Anything," he warned, his bright eyes snapping. Remembering who he was talking to, Reno shook his head at his own foolishness. Rude continued to stare.

"Alright! I'll tell you! Stop undressing me with your eyes already." Reno collapsed into a nearby chair and kicked his feet up onto the table. He explained his ill fated job, finishing with an exasperated sigh. "After I coaxed the cat out of the tree, the old nut job tried to catch it and it went insane. I think it's halo was too tight. I got caught in the crossfire; damn thing did its own rendition of Rapunzel. Guess who played the lead." Reno rolled his head back, staring at the broken ceiling. "And to top it all...she paid me fifteen dollars. Fifteen! Oh, and this-" he reached into his pockets and removed handfuls of cookies, all decorated with cheerful icing and smiley faces. "I suppose we're all set for food tonight," he grimaced.

"...Elena wants soup." Rude spoke finally. His voice was flat, yet his friend could tell he was hiding his amusement. It was hard to tell when the man was happy or sad by his expression; to understand Rude, one needed to grow accustomed to his cryptic body language.

The red head rolled his eyes. "And God forbid she go without her soup." He half rolled, half flipped out of the chair, eyes bright as ever. Reno was a ball of energy and rarely ever tired. "I'll go. I'd rather not be here when she wakes." He sensed Rude agreed on that and grinned wolfishly.

He pulled a cigarette from his icing encrusted pocket, flicking away pink swirls with distaste, and lipped it. Skillfully, he flipped out a zippo lighter and briefly waved it under the tip until the flame crackled to life. Rude glared at him and he sighed. "Alright, no smoking in the house," he said with the cigarette still between his teeth. He turned to go when Rude cleared his throat. Throwing up his hands in defeat, he tossed him the zippo. "It was almost empty anyway. Get a better lighter next time."

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he was halfway out the door when he stopped. Disgust marked his face as Reno pulled out icing covered hands and several more smooshed cookies.

* * *

Finally got off my lazy bum and updated! I apologize, I know I've been slacking for a little while (more like a few months, actually) and for awhile I debated whether to continue or not, but I have to torture Reno a bit more before I call it quits. He's such a fun subject, too bad he doesn't get more recognition. 

Was Rude black? O.o I debated over this for awhile, considering he looks more...hispanic? in the Advent Children trailers. Well, he is now.

Thanks for all the great reviews guys, I do appreciate it!


End file.
